Esencia de Amapola
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Él se parecía a una droga/ Multipairing


**_Parejas: LaviYuu, _**_Allena, Yulena, Lavlena, Laven – poco a poco esto se irá desarrollando. _

**_Desclaimer: _**_Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es de Katsura Hoshino. _

**_Advertencias: _**_La temática sexual es una de las cosas más relevante en toda la historia – y el que sea así, no significa que haya lemon-, no es un fic rosa, malas palabras, violencia, y… ¿eso?_

* * *

**_Esencia de Amapola_**

**_…._**

**_Capítulo 1_**

* * *

Cuenta la leyenda…

Para cuando el mundo acabo enterado en un caos, y un obvio retroceso se hizo presente; para cuando todo hallazgo y creación humana se devaluó y quedó en nada; fue justo en el estancamiento de la misma humanidad que apareció un clan omnipotente, que tenía como único objetivo no perder la historia, y resguardarla como el tesoro más grande habido en el mundo, ellos decidieron no hundirse con la demás gente, y se volvieron sabios conocedores del "todo", estos hombres, el clan elegido para tener la llave de todas las puertas, se denominaban "Bookman".

Se dice que estas personas no son solo invenciones dadas por mentes fantasiosas, reacias a aceptar la imprudencia de la humanidad, y la pérdida de tiempo que se tuvo en esos días. Ellos existieron, pero fueron desapareciendo poco a poco, cuando una turbia de gente furiosa se dio cuenta que ellos tenían su vida entre sus manos –manchadas de tinta- y la historia de esta, y que la palabra puede herir más que una espada. Los cazaron poco a poco, algunas veces en asuntos internacionales fueron esclavos de guerra, y los chantajearon hasta hacerles hundirse moralmente y no poder seguir con su vida, otras veces los mandamás de diferentes lugares solo les quitaron la vida temiéndolos peligrosos en un futuro cercano o lejano, aunque esta gente escurridiza como una rata, no podía desaparecer de esa forma, eran personas de saber, pero también dotadas de las mejores técnicas de supervivencia, así que la misma extinción de esta raza, del clan de hombres dueños del tiempo, se dio por la misma humanidad expuesta por estos. Según un hombre que se declaró como "Bookman", en un pueblo que quedó hecho ruinas un par de décadas después, - gracias a la decadencia de la guerra-, este clan – que él denominó como maldito- te pedía solo el requisito de dejar de ser un hombre perteneciente a ti mismo, y volverte aquel que pertenece a los hechos tácitos, un observador, no un catador, y que además de eso venían pruebas de supervivencias, y una exhaustiva preparación intelectual, también la extirpación del corazón. Los hombres del ahora, a quienes les metieron una idea de libertad e independencia – irónicamente eso pasa, mientras los encierran en una jaula- ya no podían vivir para ser un Bookman, y varios intentos de criar a un hombre – o mujer- que tenía la aptitudes para serlo acabaron en fracaso. El destino del clan era perecer.

**…**

— Por fin eres libre, ¿eh?

Lavi formuló una sonrisa con sus audaces labios, mientras recogía todas las pertenencias que le quitaron una vez entró a ese lugar. Su cabello estaba despeinado, y con el tiempo daba la sensación de ser más rojo que cuando lo condenaron, así mismo su complexión antes más delgada había tendido a volverse más corpulenta. Contó las monedas que le quitaron e hizo una mueca al encontrar que sí, le habían robado, los policías, hijos de las mil putas le robaron – _ vaya, qué novedad. _

— Amigo, yo tenía unas 21 monedas en mis bolsillos hace tres años, no veo porqué disminuyó el monto.

El hombre uniformado rió a carcajada limpia, que le hizo fruncir ligeramente el ceño, aunque después el también siguió el juego, mintiendo, como siempre.

— Bueno… supongo que no importa, les debo algunas buenas, ¿verdad? —sonrió, como ya venía acostumbrado hacerlo— en fin, amigo, ya me tengo que ir, diría que quiero volver a visitarte, pero no, sinceramente no pienso volver aquí ni muerto. Un ojo perdido es suficiente lección para mí.

El policía asintió con la cabeza solemnemente, pero luego como acordándose de algo, se exaltó y levantó la voz de nuevo:

— Hey, ¿Qué piensas hacer con tu vida ahora que estás libre?

— ¿Yo?—se señaló— no sé, estoy pensando en luchar por la equidad de género.

La risa de ambos resonó en el mismo compás.

— Cabrón, sabes que me caes bien por tu humor inoportuno, pero esta vez hablo en serio, puedo buscar algo para ti.

— Nah, no te preocupes, yo puedo solo. Aunque, hablo en serio con esa lucha— le miró con su único ojo vigente, creyéndolo menos que él— yo seré lo que me inculcaron a ser, solo… que a mi estilo.

— ¿Qué se supone eres Lavi?

— Un Bookman.

Y a pesar de que Lavi rió fingiendo eso último una broma, él no estaba mintiendo.

* * *

Bien, bien, esta historia es… no sé, ¿rara?

El título de la historia – no la trama- estaba en mi mente desde hace más de medio año, pero como no encontraba ninguna historia en mi mente que se acople al título dejé el tiempo pasar, este último recién se me vino a la idea, pero la esta misma igual se deformó, y acabó en algo distinto a lo planeado – cosa que me es usual.

Esto a pesar de tener tanto, de tantas parejas, no es una orgía, y no, nunca haré un trío ni nada por el estilo– muchas relaciones serán platónicas, y en realidad, el romanticismo es uno de los temas que sonaran menos, o al menos no serán tan relevante- también en esta historia se tocará mucha la psiquis de los personajes, y así mismo les pondré otros problemas que si bien no tienen en el manga, me parece encaja con ellos, o sea, quiero darles vida al menos al cuarteto, y casi toda la historia se vislumbrará desde la perspectiva de Lavi- pero tampoco toda. En fin, espero que a alguien le interese esta propuesta, temo que no, pero hay esperanzas, jajaja.

¿A alguien le gustó el episodio?


End file.
